


Ride It, Big Papa

by Zenrock



Category: Metal Gear Solid
Genre: Begging, Bottom Big Boss (Metal Gear), M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenrock/pseuds/Zenrock
Summary: Because Bottom Boss is a dying breed and I miss Costa Rica 1974This was very self indulgentSue me ksskskks





	Ride It, Big Papa

**Author's Note:**

> John was a bottom and he had a pet names fetish. Don’t @ me I’m right

Snake repositioned himself on top of Kazuhira once Kazuhira was properly lubricated and his condom was on. He stared down towards him with a flushed face. The blonde stared back with a look of longing as his hands rested on his lover’s hips. They were both hot, sweaty and delirious as they laid in bed. Big Boss moved to sit with his ass just above the sub-commander’s cock, and he stifled a groan when he felt the twitching organ against him. His expression wasn’t quite something he could control, though, and Kaz enjoyed every second of the pleasurable face he made.

“Shit, Kaz...”, Snake breathed. That was all he could manage to say as he moved down closer to the girth poking up below him.

John’s lover hummed in response. His eyes wandered all over the older man; from his face, down to his chest and stomach, exploring every little scar and gash lovingly. Miller’s right hand trailed up to Snake’s back, rubbing circles in the small of it and smiling when he just barely caught the moan of satisfaction.

“Shit what? You weren’t expecting me to get so hard so fast..?” The blonde questioned, his voice raising in an alluring way.

Big Boss deadpanned for a few seconds before he had replied in the same coy tone. “Would it kill you if I said yes?”

Kazuhira blinked once or twice at the figurative slap in the face he got. He couldn’t be mad, though, and he couldn’t say he wasn’t thinking he’d get a response like that either. All he could do was chuckle and fire back in a more positive way.

“Well, you can’t kill something that’s already dead. Your good looks did me in a long time ago, gorgeous.”

Snake moaned louder than he would’ve liked to at the affectionate nickname. What followed soon afterward was a red faced glare.

“I should’ve never let you find that out”, the brunette huffed.

His partner chuckled more than earlier at the reaction he was given. Kaz’s hand trailed from the small of John’s back down towards his inner thigh, his other hand kneading his hip softly. When he calmed back down he stared into the private military leader’s lone eye with adoration. 

Big Boss eventually sighed, relaxing and focusing on his partner’s hands as he eased back into the mood they set a few minutes ago. “I hate you, Kaz”, he murmured.

Miller hummed once more as a small smile crept its way across his face. His hips lifted up just slightly as his patience wore thin. He kept the toying tone out of his voice as he spoke. “I love you too, John.”

The sub-commander was really hoping Snake didn’t catch his upward motion from a few seconds ago, but he should’ve known better than to wish for such ridiculous things. One of the leader’s eyebrows rose while the other one furrowed. He simpered not too long after that and inched down Kazuhira further.  
“Well, it seems like somebody’s getting impatient.” The man teased.

Kaz jerked again, groaning faintly as he tried willing himself to relax. “Who’s getting impatient? I know it certainly isn’t me”, Miller joked.

Snake rose one of his fingers and placed it across his lover’s lips. Kazuhira took the hint and said nothing more after that. The finger drug its way down the blonde’s face and to his chest, tracing lines in his pecs. Miller’s groan was louder now as his patience grew even thinner. His grip on Big Boss’ hip got a shade tighter as the older man was almost hovering over his dick.

“Snake..”, he spoke through gritted teeth.  
His lover rose up a few inches and reached behind himself with the hand that wasn’t exploring Kazuhira’s body. He wrapped his fingers around the cock once he had found it and guided it towards his hole. Just before it touched the tip, however, he glanced back at the younger man underneath him.

Kaz immediately knew what the mercenary was going to try and make him do. With a faint frown the blonde shook his head.

“No. Nope. No way. You’re not gonna make me beg you to put it in”, Miller glowered.

John giggled instantaneously. He should’ve guessed his partner would’ve caught on as soon as he did it. Instead of verbally forcing the man to beg he opted for a physical approach. Snake started moving away from his lover’s girth torturously slow as he grumbled to himself.

“Alright. I guess you’ll just have to use your hand tonight...”

Kazuhira continued glowering at him. The hand that was on Big Boss’ hip began pushing him back to where he was.

“No, no. You’re not doing that either, Snake. Not after how far we’ve both gotten”, the sub-commander spoke.

John looked back at his lover with a mischievous glint in his eye. He didn’t advance any further forward, though he wasn’t letting Kaz push him any farther back.

“Say it”, he whispered.

“No.”

With more determination the legendary mercenary proceeded with trying to leave. His partner’s hand moved from his inner thigh to his other hip as he fought to keep Snake in place. After a few seconds he sighed, defeated, both too tired to keep pushing and too horny to let the older man leave.

“Alright, fine...”, he murmured.

Satisfied with how the mini bout ended, MSF’s head commander relaxed and moved back into position. Wrapping his hand around Kazuhira’s dick once more, and taking a second to hear him sigh pleasurably, the older man guided it back to his hole and looked towards Miller again.

The blonde did his best not to sound reluctant as he begged. “Please, Snake, I want that perfect ass on my cock.”

Big Boss smirked just slightly as he lowered onto his partner’s dick. He moaned quietly once the tip entered him, though he didn’t get much farther down before glancing at Kaz expectantly.  
The younger man responded with a faint frown before giving in. His hips bucked upward a bit as his voice rose. “God damnit, I can’t wait any longer! Ride it, Big Papa!”

Snake moaned louder at what his sub-commander called him. He obeyed Kazuhira’s wishes and continued his descent. The mercenary’s hole stretched in ever increasing pain, though the lubricant helped ease some of it as he lowered himself slowly. Miller’s breath hitched as he felt the warmth envelop his girth. His head tilted to one side as he groaned more. “Fuck, Snake...”, the blonde whispered.

John hissed as his hole stretched more. He was almost able to take all of his lover in one descent before he had to stop himself and relax more. Miller took note of this and reached around his back to massage it. His other hand ran down his stomach and toward his thigh.

“You’re doing good, baby”, the blonde murmured. “You’re doing real good..”

Big Boss shivered excitably at the affection Kaz showered him in. With the help of his partner he relaxed enough to lower himself completely onto him. He panted once the sub-commander was all the way in and he braced himself on one of the younger man’s legs. Snake hummed approvingly at the feeling and sat still as he adjusted to it.

Kazuhira fought with himself to keep from ramming into his lover now. The heat and the tightness was almost too much for him to handle, though he willed his hips to be still. “Goddamn”, the blonde whispered as his eyes explored the view on top of him. Snake’s legs were spread, his face a mix of relaxed and grimaced, his dick up and almost reaching his stomach...

“Like what you see?” Big Boss interrupted.

Kaz snapped back into reality and glanced back up at John’s face. He could only smile at the older man as his hand trailed back up to his chest.  
“Well, ‘like’ isn’t quite the word I’d choose”, he replied. “Love what I see is much more fitting.”

Snake felt himself get more heated than he already was at what Miller responded with. Was it incredibly sappy? Yes. Did it turn the legendary mercenary off? Absolutely not. Instead of replying with words, Snake lifted himself up a little before coming back down on Kaz.

The blonde’s breath hitched again at that. His grip on John’s hip tightened a touch as he looked on sensually. The will he had to let Snake do all the work was fading as he met the older man halfway the next time he lifted himself up.

Big Boss simpered at Kazuhira’s impatience, though he did nothing more than tease him for it. “You need this really badly, don’t you?”

Kaz rolled his hips in defiance when Snake wouldn’t move until he answered his question. “You’re not a this, John. You’re a you. I need you really badly.” His lover corrected. He added a smirk with what he said next. “So stop toying with me and let me hear how badly you need me too.” The hand that was on Snake’s chest moved back down to his hip and Kazuhira subtly guided him upward again.

The older man opted not to say anything else after that and followed his lover’s movement. He lifted up and down on Kazuhira’s cock slowly, moaning quietly each time. Eventually he moved on his own, picking up the pace slightly and groaning in pleasure whenever his partner filled him.

Miller’s hand rested on Snake’s thigh while his hips moved in rhythm with the mercenary. He basked in John’s face and the sounds he made, knowing full and well it was because of him and enjoying the brush on his ego that brought. His fingers drug across Big Boss’ thigh and over his stomach, stopping halfway and running down towards his cock. He paused just above the military leader’s member and turned his head to the other side of the pillow. What followed was the beginning of a sly smile as it drew across Kaz’s face. 

“Now it’s your turn to beg, big boy”, Miller cooed. He kept his hand in place as his lover bounced up and down.

Snake let out both a groan of frustration and passion as his half lidded eye stared down at Kazuhira. “There’s no way you’re going to make me beg, Kaz,” John spoke between breaths. “I can use my own hand if I really want to.”

The younger man’s smile grew wider at the response he got. “But why would you really want to when my own hand—,” his arm moved down a few centimeters more, “—is right here?” Miller followed up with a questioning hum as one of his eyebrows rose. It continued to move down agonizingly slow.

Big Boss’ pace slowed and he huffed out of arousal the closer his partner’s hand got to his cock. Within a few seconds later he gave in. 

“Alright, damnit...,” John muttered. He tilted his head back slightly before putting on his best begging face and halfway moaning at the sub-commander. “Please, Kaz... Touch me.”

Both of the blonde’s eyebrows rose at the display his lover presented. “Holy fuck”, he spoke out loud before wrapping his fingers around the man’s girth. “When you put on a show like that I really can’t say no.” He gave it a slow tug and lifted his head to get an even better look at Snake’s face.

John’s eye closed upon instinct and he exhaled shakily as Kazuhira fondled him. Pre-cum had already begun leaking out of his tip and it coated Miller’s fingers as he stroked his lover. The older man’s hips returned to the faster pace from before and he groaned erotically. With his partner pumping him while he was riding his cock he had trouble choosing how to react. Part of him wanted to grind into Miller’s hand while the other part of him wanted to keep lifting himself up and down. Big Boss’ head tilted back farther at the stimulation and his pleasure filled noises grew louder.

His younger partner looked on in aroused awe. The will he had to let Snake go on his own was long gone now as he met the older man on his way back down. Kaz panted in between thrusts as he pumped the mercenary’s dick. 

John’s head tilted back down and his eye opened halfway. Their gazes met in the heat of their passion and the second in command sighed contently; or about as contently as he could make it sound.

“You’re beautiful, Snake,” Kaz breathed. The hand that wasn’t pleasuring the older man traced lines in his chest.

John bent forward a few inches to make himself easier to reach. They both stopped what they were doing momentarily as Kazuhira’s hand made its way up the head commander’s neck and to the side of his face. He leaned upward more as John bent downward until their foreheads almost touched. Their lips locked and Miller rubbed his lover’s cock at a slowed pace. Big Boss groaned into his mouth as their tongues danced around each other. Once they pulled apart, Kaz started leaving a trail of kisses down Snake’s cheek and neck. 

John moaned at more of the affection and leaned on his partner. Big Boss more or less had the younger man pinned, but Miller didn’t care. Right now his main focus was making the head commander feel good. He rolled his hips while he was still inside the older man and gave him a hard thrust, earning Kazuhira a hearty groan, before pushing into him nice and slow. Kaz continued pumping John’s dick at the leisurely pace as he whispered in his ear.

“My name, Snake...,” the younger man muttered. “I want to hear you moan my name..”

The hot breath on Big Boss’ ear only added to his pleasure. John willingly complied, whatever authority he had carried with him now decimated as his lover’s name rolled out of his mouth in slurred sensuality. “Fuck, Kaz,” the older man moaned.

Pleased with the response, Kaz increased the force of his thrusts as his thighs met Snake’s ass. Each hit made MSF’s leader shudder in excitement, each push of Kazuhira’s dick inside of him made the older man groan in passion. Miller almost questioned if this was the same man that would bark orders at troops around the base.

“You like this, don’t you?” The sub-commander dared to ask. “You like this, baby?”

The volume of John’s pleasure filled noises increased at what his partner asked. It was the only way he could think to respond right now. Just when he collected himself enough, Kaz hit a bundle of nerves inside John and the older man nearly yelled in ecstasy.

Miller knew instantaneously what had happened and angled himself to hit that spot with each slap of skin on skin. His hand worked faster around Big Boss’ cock as he continued, running his thumb over the tip with each tap.

John gasped and moaned at what his lover was doing to him. His fingers curled into the sheets tightly as he rocked back and forth on top of the blonde man. “Fuck, Kaz!” He repeated in a raised, excitable voice. Snake pushed back onto the younger man as his dick filled him over and over again.

Kazuhira couldn’t help but smirk as he rammed into Snake. He whispered the now deemed rhetorical question in the mercenary’s ear as he rocked with him. “Yeah... You like this... You like how I’m thrusting into you hard and slow, don’t you gorgeous?”

John almost yelled again at the endearing nickname. Somehow, he managed to gain enough control over himself to push up and return to the sitting position from earlier. His eye was almost completely closed and his mouth was halfway open as he rode his lover’s girth more. One of his hands rested on Miller’s leg in an even more desperate attempt to support himself as he bounced up and down.

They were both giving each other sweat filled showers during this act of lust and love, panting and moaning like it was the last night of their lives. Either one of them could only hope a squadron of soldiers weren’t walking by the building.

Kaz met John halfway with each thrust. Snake angled himself just right to where his lover could hit his prostate more, and when he did the mercenary thought he was going to pass out from the onslaught of stimulation.

Miller alternated between rubbing his partner’s dick and fondling his balls as he pounded into the older man. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Snake’s face, and he wasn’t complaining one bit. 

Big Boss looked back down at him as best as he could, meeting Kazuhira’s gaze once more and groaning out erotically. “Kaz,” the brunette started, breath coming in short bursts as he struggled focusing enough to speak. “You’re fucking amazing!”

Miller hummed as he palmed John’s erection, enjoying the ego boost to the fullest and giving his lover two extra hard thrusts in part of his response. He paused to savor the two lusty moans those thrusts earned him before speaking. “I’d say you’re even better, beautiful,” Kaz choked out between groans.

Snake almost lost it over the pet name the blonde man called him. He felt embarrassingly close already and had to force words out of his mouth. “Again,” Big Boss commanded. “Call me that again.”

Miller’s head tilted to the left in a teasing manner. “Oh? I thought just a little while ago you told me that you should’ve never let me find that ou-“ he was cut off quickly by a tight squeeze on his calf.

John almost glared down at Kaz, though instead he bared his teeth. “Shut up and say it again,” the mercenary repeated.

Kazuhira couldn’t stop himself from smirking at the sudden hostility and rebutted with two more stronger thrusts. This, instead, made Snake shiver in delight and groan out his lover’s name again. The younger man stared up at him with the same smirk as he spoke in an alluring voice. “Alright, alright. You want me to keep calling you beautiful? Good. Because that’s just what you are, you gorgeous man.”

Snake threw his head back and yelled in ecstasy. Miller basked in the reaction he got and continued. “You’re so much hotter than you give yourself credit for, you know that, stud muffin?”  
John’s moans turned into sporadic whines as he was teetering on the edge. His head tilted back down as his eye met with his partner’s. “Shit, Kaz, I’m-“

Big Boss didn’t even need to finish his sentence before Kaz caught on. “Let it out”, his lover whispered. “Come for me, you sexy beast.”

Snake’s eye forced itself shut as his shout went silent during his release. His seed spilled over onto Kazuhira’s chest and stomach, a small portion even landing on his cheek. The sub-commander rode out Snake’s afterglow as much as he could and groaned loudly as he came shortly thereafter. They both stayed in a comfortable, delirious silence that was only filled with the combination of their tired breaths. The two of them remained still for a good few minutes as they struggled to recuperate. Eventually, John lifted himself up off of Kazuhira and rolled over haphazardly, grumbling as his ass was already starting to feel sore. Once his cock softened more and he gained his whereabouts back he glanced over at Kaz with a curious and amused expression. “How hard did you pound me?” The older man asked.

Miller peeled the condom off and rolled to one side to throw it into his wastebasket. Thankfully, he made the shot and didn’t have to get up and remove it from the floor. He rolled back on the other side to face his lover and couldn’t do much more more than smile and whisper. “As hard as you wanted me to, I guess!”

Snake shook his head and sighed. He reached out and rested his hand on his lover’s cheek, using his thumb to clean the cum off and cocking an eyebrow when he watched Miller lick it clean with a goofy smile on his face. The rest that was on his chest was either wiped clean with a set of fingers or a rag John’s partner kept by his bed. He sighed contently before closing his eye and falling into another comfortable silence.

Kazuhira moved closer to the older man and wrapped his arm around his back. The younger man planted soft kisses on the head commander’s forehead before he continued whispering. “I love you, John...”

Big Boss could only hum in response before dozing off in Kaz’s arms. Miller rested his chin on the top of his lover’s head just before he did the same.

**Author's Note:**

> You can scream at me on Tumblr (shagohorrid) or Twitter (zenrock12)


End file.
